Ella es mi chica
by Rypay
Summary: Ryan lo único que quiere es cuidar a Sharpay, después de todo ella es su chica.Rypay. Oneshot


_Hi everybody, yo otra vez, la misma de "Confesiones de Ryan Evans" y "Cien reglas Lashley" (realmente no sé porque siempre menciono mis anteriores fics, que sé yo, manías mías)La primera idea era simplemente traducir cualquier fic Rypay, como hacen varios por ahí, pero luego de leer tanto de esa pareja tan bella, se me salió la isnpiración_ xD _no puedo con mi genio jaja. Bueno este es un Oneshot Rypay. Fué hecho a lo loco espero que les guste. Es el primer fic del año, es algo emocionante_ xD**_

* * *

_ **

_Ella es mi chica_

_**Quizás ella extiende demasiado su amor.**_

_**La vi coqueteando con el personal del Lava Springs,** una sonrisa bella y siguió  
**La vi coqueteando con Zeke Baylor,** una sonrisa igualmente bella y un saludo con la mano y siguió.  
**La vi coqueteando con Troy Bolton,** una sonrisa, un gesto con la mano, un amigable "Hola" y un guiño. Quizás le presta demasiada atención, aun sujeto que sencillamente no la merece.  
Su vigilante. Supongo que en cierto modo eso es lo que soy. Pero sólo veo a las personas que están cerca de mi hermana. Y si no hay nadie cerca, mis ojos no se apartan de ella. Las personas que no están con mi hermana, sencillamente no me interesan. Y las personas que están cerca de mi hermana, interactuando con ella, simplemente me interesan, porque no confió en ellos. Quizás necesariamente no soy un vigilante, pues solo vigilo a Sharpay. Lo sé suena algo obsesivo, pero que puedo decir ella es mi mundo_

_Siempre la estoy viendo. La vi actuando con Troy. Ella no lo ama. Y todo el mundo sabe que no él no la ama. Él sólo quiere una beca universitaria, él se atreve a usarla, se atreve a dejarla, y quizás ella lo sepa, porque en cierto modo también lo esta usando, lo usa para su venganza contra Gabriella. Pero al cabo de todo, igual están coqueteando. No lo entiendo. Ella sabe que puede estar conmigo.** ¿Por qué no me quiere?**_

_**Esto me frustra. **_

_Admito (pero sólo a mí mismo) que estoy celoso. Como si Troy no fuese lo suficientemente cruel al robar los papeles de otras personas en obras teatrales con ayuda de Gabriella Montez, encima tiene la osadía de intentar robarme a mi hermana. Sólo porqué, es el "guapo" y "buen" basquetbolista, como si eso fuera mucho. Piensa que se merece todo, que se merece a **MI** Sharpay, cuando por tanto tiempo yo he sido la única persona con la que ella pudo contar, cuando él simplemente la ignoraba, aun así cree que se la merece Me enfurece completamente. **¿Por qué si lo quiere a el? **_

_Extraño todos los secretos que teníamos en cada gesto. Troy jamás la entenderá, como yo. Él jamás le dirá "tranquilízate" con solo una mirada hacia atrás, y jamás podrá leer lo que sienten sus ojos, aquellos que solo yo puedo descifrar. Yo siempre estuve ahí para ella, incluso cuando no entendía porque estaba triste, feliz o enojada, igual siempre estuve ahí para cuidarla, después de todo, por mas fuerte que sea Sharpay, siempre necesita alguien que la proteja y me alegra decir que ese alguien siempre fui yo. Yo siempre le dije en lo que estaba de acuerdo y en lo que no. Probablemente daría igual. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dice y opina sobre todo. Al fin y al cabo, para mí ella siempre tiene razón, es de las personas que piensan con la cabeza; aunque quizás a veces me gustaría que pensara con el corazón y que pensara en mi corazón._

_Ella debe de extrañar lo que hacíamos juntos. O al menos me gustaría que lo haga. Sería formidable que yo me encontrara un largo rato en sus pensamientos. Sharpay pensando en mí, como yo pienso en ella. Sería glorioso ¿no?_

_Quisiera deshacerme de ése basquetbolista. Ella es_ _mi __hermana. **Ella es mi chica.** _

_Probablemente jamás podría vencer a Troy en una pelea. Pero tengo otros talentos que podría herirlo, hasta quizás mas que cualquier moretón. Puedo fingir estar interesado en Gabriella quizás (por no mencionar que eso también molesta a mi hermana). Puedo poner a sus amigos sutilmente en contra de él (no es muy difícil lograrlo, ya que Troy se encargo solo de eso). Y cuando hago estas cosas me siento bien, porque sé que lastimo, encelo y molesto a mi hermana. Pero entonces me siento horrible, siento como que se me partiera el alma. Porque verdaderamente no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que sufra, no quiero molestarla.** Porque yo la amo.**_

_Al final de todo, me alegra ver a Troy y Gabriella juntos . Pero luego vuelven a mí esos resentimientos, que quizás Sharpay ya supero con Troy, pero aun no con Gabriella. Y aunque no me crean, pues lo disimulo muy bien, ya que no soy de buscarle problemas a nadie igualmente ¡Odio a Troy! porque el robo a "Arnold", pero odio a Gabriella aún mas porque ella robó a "Minnie". ¿Cómo se atreve la robarle el papel a mi hermana?. Yo jamás podría sustituir a Sharpay con ella. Eso es lo que me hace afirmar que a Darbus le falta un tornillo._

_Me pregunto como soy capaz de sentirme bien cuando vi a mi hermana sufrir cuando Troy la abandonó pero es que verla feliz al lado de el, se siente como si quemara. Creo que ella también merece sentirse mal de vez en cuando. Así por un momento, por un pequeño momento, siento que tengo el poder sobre ella, ya que ahí, necesita a alguien, alguien que la consuele, que seque sus lágrimas, alguien que cuide su lastimado corazón. Me complace cuando eso pasa, pero luego lo pienso, y me vuelvo a sentir mal. Debido a que su tristeza, malestar o simple depresión, es también la mía. Somos mellizos al fin y al cabo. Compartimos todo._

_Después del show de talento, nuestra reconciliación y la fiesta, fuimos a nuestra suite en el club. Era hora de relajarse después de tremendo día. Estamos sentados en su cama, y yo sigo mirando mi trofeo, en verdad siempre quise tenerlo, pero a ella, la quise aun más. Y cuando me dio el trofeo, sabia, quizás muy dentro de mí, que ya no tenía que preocuparme por Troy, porque ella ya había vuelto a mí. Ahora la estoy viendo, como siempre lo hago; vuelvo a ser su vigilante. Y comienza a llorar, pero esta vez yo estoy ahí para secar sus lágrimas, consolar su herida alma y escuchar cada latido de su corazón. Me siento aun más cerca, de lo que ya estábamos: rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, y ella cae llorando a mi pecho.  
Me dice que nunca nadie la amara, que nadie querría aun ser despreciable como ella. Incluso Zeke, que el solo esta entusiasmado porque es un idealista. Y que él jamás podría amar su personalidad, que jamás nadie podrá amar nada de ella. **Odio** cuando escucho a mi hermana hablar de si misma, de esa manera. Lo odio, incluso más que cuando el inepto de Chad Danforth le dice "Princesa del hielo" a nuestras espaldas, y veo deslizar frías lágrimas por el bello rostro de mi hermana, claro que ella nos sabe que yo noto eso. Cuando entenderá que ella no es una princesa del hielo .Una princesa SÍ por supuesto, daría lo que fuese por ser su príncipe. Pero princesa del hielo **NO**, las princesa del hielo no lloran o dan trofeos a sus hermanos, cuando en el fondo saben que realmente no lo ganaron, las princesa del hielo, no se esconden en su cuarto para sacar esa frustración que les causa cuando hablan de ella de esa manera. Yo sé que cuando ella actúa fría frente a los demás, es solo una mascara, porque teme que la lastimen aun mas de lo que ya está._

_Yo la he visto, en su mas absoluta, calma, madura y sabia personalidad, en la verdadera, aquella que dice que nunca nadie podrá amar, la he visto así, y aun la amo. Y así será para siempre, y eso le digo. Ella dice que no es el mismo. Yo digo,_ ¿Por qué no?  
_Se tira en mi hombro, y aprovecho para oler su cabello. La aparto un poco, miro su cara, miro sus lagrimas y con mi mano suavemente se las seco. Sus brillantes y perfectos ojos me miran y aun siguen llenos de lágrimas. Y absolutamente hipnotizado por su belleza le digo "_Vamos no llores yo yo ...yo si te amo siempre lo he hecho". _Ella me mira tiernamente, se acerca cara a cara a mí, casi rozando mis labios, me siento colorado y me dice_ "Yo también te amo Ryan".

_Ahora soy a quien se le van las lágrimas, pero son lagrimas calidas, lagrimas de felicidad. ¡Dios mio! apenas puedo asmiliar que **Ella me** **ama**. Nuestros labios se conocen. Siento el sabor de su brillo labial, pero aun más mágico, siento el sabor de sus labios. Jamás probé nada más dulce. Nuestros labios se gustaron mutuamente. Nada nunca será más dulce que esto, aunque sepa que es prohibido. Definitivo sus labios son el cielo dentro de este sacrilegio._

_Acabamos este momento de honestidad plena, y la miro, ella me mira y por primera vez veo amor en sus ojos, no un amor para Troy Bolton si no uno para mí, solo para mí, esta dicha es infinita . Le digo que me voy a mi habitación, beso su mano como la princesa que es . Yo sueño, el sueño mas feliz de toda mi vida, sueño dulce, mágico y maravilloso; ya se imaginaran quien esta en el sueño, no?. Despierto al día siguiente y otra vez nos ven en el club, a nosotros, a Ryan y Sharpay. O tal vez Sharpay y Ryan. Sí. Así esta mejor ven a Los mellizos Evans, con su típico andar, siempre juntos, con sonrisas pero esta vez tomados de la mano y con un secreto, un dulce secreto, que no mencionáremos a nadie, basta con que nosotros lo sepamos. Y sé que jamás me dejara, ni yo a ella. Ahora estamos juntos. Estamos siempre juntos. Siempre, como los mellizos tiene que estar._

_Obviamente, no tenemos una relación perfecta. Esta llena de engaño, secreto, inmoralidad y tantas cosas que implica el incesto .Pero ese es el motivo por el cual somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Porque nadie más comprendería este sentimiento. Solo yo la comprendo a ella y ella a mí. Ahora lo mencionamos y me pregunta_ "¿Como sucedió?¿cuando empezamos a sentirlo?"_ Verdaderamente no lo sé quizás fue de siempre, lo único que sé es que cuando nos dimos cuenta, supimos que ya no se podría cambiar lo que sentíamos¿qué puedo decirles? Así es el amor, y puedo jurar que **estamos enamorados**._

* * *

**_Espero que les halla gustado, fue hecho rápida y desordenadamente_ xD _, igual espero que les guste, es el primer Oneshot Rypay, pues una amiga ya queria q se besaran jaja en realidad no fue una fueron varias. Y bueno ahi esta espero les halla gustado, como siempre pasa conmigo, nunca me gusta lo que hago, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, soy bastante perfeccionista_**

**_Hasta el proximo fic _**

**_besos_**

**_bye_**


End file.
